The objectives of this study are the identification and characterization of the inorganic phosphate and carbonate phases and the organic matrix of rodent incisor enamel, and changes in these components which occur during mineralization and maturation. Inorganic and organic phosphate and carbonate phases localized in the tissue during development are analyzed using spectroscopic microprobe techniques. The Raman microprobe, capable of identifying molecular species, and elemental microprobe analyses (X-ray microanalysis and ion microprobe analysis) used in conjunction allow the correlation of data obtained from these two types of complementary analyses. This data then, may be interpreted to discern the distribution patterns of calcium, phosphate, magnesium carbonate and other ions at mineralizing sites in developing enamel.